What do you mean?
by Chocolatesoapbubbles
Summary: I need reviews. I am not putting up another chapter until I get reviews. Unnamed are fine. I paired Draco and Ginny. I might do other pairings. Some Out of Character. First fanfic.I don't own Harry Potter or related items.
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley, who was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, read the letter that Hermes II, had just brought to her, It was a note from her mom, of course, ever since Ron had left home, Mrs. Weasley had wanted Ginny to come home for every holiday that she could. It was now almost time for the winter holidays to start and Mrs. Weasley was just making sure Ginny was going to return home.  
  
When Ginny walked in the door, she hollered that she was home and went to her room to unpack. As she passed the living room, she heard the too familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy. What did he want, she wondered to herself. She listened closely and heard no snide remarks, in fact, it seemed that Draco and her parents were getting along quite nicely. Ginny ignored it and went on up to her room. Once she was settled in, and about to go down to the living room her mother came in and sat down on the bed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley suddenly asked "Ginny, why didn't you tell us the Draco was such a kind boy and had come courting you?"  
  



	2. How Ginny feels

Ginny was in shock. When she finally came to, she saw that was alone in her room with Draco Malfoy. " What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed as she tried to sit up. Draco gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be waiting with my future wife until she woke?" Draco replied with a smirk.  
  
"F-f-future wife," Ginny stuttered. Then her face, ears, and neck began to turn red with anger.  
  
Draco was glad that Ginny had soundproofed her room years ago. He glanced around to make sure he could get out before Ginny got hold of her wand. She had an infamous reputation for being able to cast horrible, and lasting hexes.  
  
Ginny started to scream at the top of her lungs "IT WAS YOU WHO WAS SENDING ALL THOSE ANONYMOUS GIFTS ALL YEAR!!!"  
  
Draco looked a bit happy and said "Did you enjoy them? Dobby said that he found the letters in a locked keepsake box, the empty candy boxes, and the flowers pressed in a book."  
  
Ginny seemed ready to explode! "I cannot believe you used a house-elf to spy on me!"  
  
Draco continued, "When I came to Hogwarts to watch the Quidditch games, I noticed you were riding the Firebolt 3000 special edition I sent you."  
  
By this time Ginny was so mad, she could barely breath. She just glared at Malfoy. Draco knew that if looks could kill he would be suffering a slow and painful death. 


	3. Ginny Reaction Cont Sorry

Draco backed out of the room and left Ginny to fume. he went downstairs and told Mrs.Weasley that Ginny was sleeping peacefully and wanted to be left alone. Mrs.Weasley began telling him all her plans for the wedding but Draco stopped her "Mrs.Weasley, I would love ot hear your plans and I am sure Ginny would to but I must be going." and with that he apparated out.  
  
Ginny sat there fuming. Once she calmed down she began to understand hy he had done it that way he had, it was the only way without getting a hex for life. Ginny also understood he probably only going after her because she was the only unmarried pureblood who didn't look like a troll and wasn't a direct relative to Draco. Though Mr. and Mrs Weasley had tried to hide, it was evident that they wanted at least one of their kids to marry a pureblood. Ginny decided that if she was going to spend the rest of her life with Draco Malfoy, then she would make him love her. 


	4. The Plan sorry for any probs

Ginny was tired. She was back at school and with more homewoek than ever. To top it all off, she had just had Quidditch practice and Night patrol with Luna Lovegood. They were almost done searching the Great Hall for anyone when Luna suddenly said "I've got it!" It took Ginny a moment to understand then she remembered she had told Luna abot the Malfoy thing. Ginny had asked for Luna's help for thinking up a plan  
  
Ginny said "What? You have to tell me!"  
  
Luna and Ginny stayed in the Great Hall for another hour.  
  
The final plan was, in front of people, Ginny would be the loving girlfriend, but as soon as it was just Ginny and Draco, she would either tease him and leave or be a real bitch. 


	5. Wedding Bells

Sorry This Took So Long. My PC was malfunctioning!  
  
The wedding was in twenty minutes. Draco widhed it would hurry up and be six o'clock. Crabbe and Goyle, who were two of his best men were eating, of course, leaving Draco alone with his second Quidditch captian, Blaine. Suddenly Blaine asked "Why did you choose Weasley?"  
  
Draco responded " Well, in case you haven't noticed, she turned into a lovely young woman. Plus she is the only pureblood that is not begging me to marry her and/or my first cousin. I think she has that attraction of I can't have her."  
  
Just then Goyle and Crabbe came in and said that they had just been told that they needed to get out there. Draco and the gang headed to their positions.   
  
Ginny was completely ready and was talking to Hermione, who Ginny, had despite Draco's protest was Ginny's bridemaid. Hermoine's twin daughters by Krum were the flower girls. Hermione suddenly asked "Ginny, both you and I know that Lucius would never let Draco marry a Weasley and your brothers haven't seen him at the Ministry. What happened to him?"  
  
Ginny gasped "You are right Hermione, While I was   
  
carrying out the master plan to make him really want and love me, i forgot to ask, and nobody in my family reads The Daily Prophet."   
  
Luna, who until this point had been silent, said "Well you can ask him later. The groom has just left his dressing room."   
  
A few minutes later, Ginny was all alone inher dressing room. She had thrity seconds before she would walk down the isle. Ginny took a deep breath as her music began to play, and began the long descent to the alter.  
  
Draco looked up as the bride's music began to play. He saw the veil split and almost fell over. Ginny looked beautiful. She had followed all the rules. Draco recited the rhyme in his head, "Something old, Something New, Something borrowed, Something blue." Her tiara was the tiara every Weasley woman had worn since before anyone could remember. The robe was new, it had only arrived from Madam Malkaine's last night. Ginny had borrowed Hermoine's veil. The gems in her tiara, and earrings were the best blue saphirre there was. Before Draco knew it, Ginny was standing in front of him. He reluctintly looked away and towards the minister.  
  
The minister began the vows and about thrity minutes later, He was saying "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ginny was dreading this moment. Draco stepped foward and lifted her veil, and then there was a loud sob. Ginny turned around as Draco leaned in to kiss her and saw her mother was crying. As Ginny was about ot go and comfort her mother, Draco whispered "You had better not." Ginny turned around and was forced into a kiss, she pretended to enjoy it, and would have had he not just said what he had. Draco took her arm and they went to her dressing room. she gently set down her tiara and flowers before turning to Draco. She glared at him as she bent down and took off her shoes. Draco was watching her and noticed how slow and deliberate her movements were. Ginny straighted up and threw her shoes at Draco. Draco had figured out what was going to happen a second before he did and ducked. the shoes flew over him.  
  
Draco screamed " What in the bloody hell was that for?"  
  
Ginny cried "What do you think bastard," and stormed into the bathroom to change into her old Hogwarts robes. Draco changed into plain black robes. 


	6. Ginny's Scare whoops,please bear w me

Ginny was sitting on the bed while Draco freshened for wedding reception dinner. For once, Ginny was ready before he was. The wedding had been wonderful except the kiss. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Draco suddenly walked in, half dressed, Ginny looked away embarassed. Draco just smirked and said " You will be seeing me in less quite often , so you might as well get used to it." Ginny continued to look away. In almost an instant Draco was standing in front of her and pulling her up so that their faces were millimeters apart. He breathed out in an inaudible whisper " Ginny, I. I-i-I love you with all my heart. That said he pulled her into a would be long and passionate kiss. Ginny pushed him away muttering "later," and apparated out. Draco never went to the dinner.  
  
When Ginny got to the hotel room she thought it was empty. As she sat down on the bed to take off her shoes she felt hersefl being pushed down by someone or something she couldn't see. On instinct Ginny cast the Body Bind spell and heard a thump as whatever it was landed on the floor. Ginny saw the floor looked invisisble and knew that whoever it was in the room was using an Invisibilty Cloak. Ginny felt for it and yanked it off. When she saw Harry she screamed "YOU BASTARD!" and ran to the bathroom.   
  
Harry sighed. He had tried to rescue Ginny from the horrible fate of staying with Draco but she was upset. He knocked on the bathroom door and called "Ginny. Ginny,let me explain." Ginny sobbed out " No. Just go away. If I wanted to talk to you I would. Besides I suppose you would tell me that Ron or George or Fred or Percy or Bill or Charlie put you up to this." Harry rolled his eyes and said " Actually, I did this on my own accord, I was going to tell you that if you wanted I would help you have the marriage annuled and we could get married or you could just have the marriage annulled." Ginny answered, "Harry, in all the years you have known me, when have I done something that I didn't want to do?" Harry began " well there was that one time in your first year....." Ginny screamed "I was possessed. Thank you very much!" Harry chuckled "now there's the Ginny we all know and love." Harry heard footsteps and whispered "goodbye" and was gone.  
  
Draco had heard voices and the sound of sobbing. Draco apparated into the bathroom to see that Ginny was in tears. Draco immediantly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a comforting hug, "Ginny, What's wrong?" Ginny quickly stopped crying. If Draco knew what had happened then Harry would be a dead man and that would not do well for family relations. Ginny sniffed " I just had a little scare. It was nothing really." Ginny pulled away and walked to the closet to change into her night clothes. 


	7. Breakfast

Sorry about the delays.. My disk was lost with all my stuff and then my computer went crazy and got sixk so it needed to get some rest. NOw its all good. IF I forget to update or go to long without a story then feel free to send me an Email telling me to hurry my ass up. Email: The next morning Ginny woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, flapjacks, sausage, biscuits and tea. She took a deep breath just like when she was at home, forgetting that she wasn't at home, she hollered "Fred and George, You better save me some food!" Draco woke and grumbled "Hey loudmouth, if Fred and George were here they would be in some deep crap." Ginny, embarassed, pretended to be asleep. Draco took a deep breath. Wait a minute, he thought. I smell food. It smelled like the home. Draco, not forgetting where he was went to investigate. He walked into the Kitchen and saw Hermoine Granger standing the kitchen cooking breakfast. Draco hissed "What in bloody hell do you think you are doing here Mudblood"  
"I am cooking breakfast. Didn't Ginny tell you that I had offered to make breakfast. I had hoped that I would be done and out before you two woke up but oh well," Hermoine said in a pleasant voice. Draco glared and said in a dangerous voice "Granger, get out right now or I will call secrurity"  
Hermoine glared and pushed past Draco. Draco followed her. "Where do you think you are going?" Hermoine just walked faster. She finally reached the room where Draco and Ginny had slept and called for Ginny. Ginny got up and ran to the door and pulled Hermoine in. After she did that she slammed the door. Unknown to her until she heard "CRASH!" and "DAMN!" did she know she had slammed the door into Draco.  
Ginny and Hermoine giggled and hugged. They talked for a dew minutes before Draco came stumbleing in with a bruise that would be a great a shiner on his eye. Ginny and Hermoine clung to each other and looked up in fear. Draco glared at Hermoine and said "Get Out. Now.," in a deathly quiet voice. Hermoine glanced at Ginny and as she was walking out hissed "Don't hurt her Malfoy."

OK Guys, I know its short But I need Some ideas.. Tell me what you think should happen and an idea of what could happen in a way later chapter.. Something.. Major writer's block.. OK thanks ya'll.. 


End file.
